


pemuda pencuri mimpi

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: orang gila lebih mudah dicinta daripada orang waras, karena kau akan ikut-ikutan gila.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Fall Out Boy dan semua yang lewat di sini bukan milik saya tapi keluarga masing-masing dan diri sendiri. Kejadian tidak nyata. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa selain kepuasan pribadi. Penggalan lirik (dari lagu G.I.N.A.S.F.S) yang ada juga bukan milik saya melainkan hak cipta Fall Out Boy
>   * Terinspirasi dari [Eden Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335389) dan [green-blue-red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291703), kalau ada kesamaan maafkan saya
>   * Sangat ooc—buat plot sih, tapi tetep. ooc.
>   * Canon Divergence. Pete nggak ketemu Patrick lewat Joe—mereka ketemu pas Patrick masih 15an. Di sini Patrick sekitar 16-17.
>   * Disarankan sambil mendengarkan Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis, supaya feel fiksinya lebih tersampaikan.
> 


Ada seorang pemuda yang menerobos hidupnya begitu saja.

Orangnya baik, penuh senyum dan enerjik, mungkin sedikit terlalu sering menginvasi privasi orang lain tanpa bermaksud begitu. Patrick tahu orang ini, oh, tentu dia tahu. Namanya besar di lingkungan musik _indie_ Chicago, tergabung dalam empat band dan dua di antaranya sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja lokal. Patrick tahu banyak tentang pemuda ini (bahwa pemuda ini sedeng, maniak, terganggu otak, wajahnya tampan dan sikapnya baik tapi hati-hatilah—) dari bisik-bisik teman kelasnya, hanya saja ketika ia berhadapan dengan pemuda yang bersangkutan, semuanya jungkir balik. Ekspektasinya akan sosok 'miring' yang dibicarakan orang-orang langsung hancur. Pemuda itu normal seperti remaja lelaki kebanyakan. Banyak tingkah, banyak bicara, banyak penasaran. Banyak. Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan desas-desus masyarakat. Manusia kadang terlalu paranoid dan iri hati, pikir Patrick, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak percaya apa-apa lagi dengan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan perihal pemuda ini. Dia orang baik. Menjengkelkan, kadang, tapi tidak maniak. Tidak malafungsi otak.

Tidak sampai seminggu, si Pemuda makin lengket dengan Patrick. Tiga minggu kemudian Patrick jatuh cinta pada si Pemuda. Makin tergila-gila manakala si Pemuda tersenyum hangat mendengar mimpi-mimpi besar Patrick, cita-cita yang menjulang agung di antara langit. Dukungan mengalir manis dari bibir kering pemuda kesayangannya, mendorong Patrick yang bahagia dengan cinta baru terbang semakin tinggi.

(Di kemudian hari, Patrick akan kembali bercerita soal angannya untuk masa depan, tapi yang ia terima bukan lagi dukungan dan dorongan dan senyum yang manis hangat seperti susu coklat. Pemuda impiannya akan tertawa, mengambil asa yang Patrick rajut untuk selanjutnya ia robek, dilempar lagi ke wajah si remaja. Katanya jelek. Katanya Patrick bisa membuat yang lebih bagus lagi—masa depan yang lebih cerah, harapan yang lebih megah. Padahal Patrick tidak mau angan muluk. Perutnya puas dengan makanan sederhana, hidupnya lugas dengan pola sederhana, lantas, kenapa harus mengejar yang lebih besar?

 _Karena cinta_ , pemuda itu akan bilang, dan Patrick yang di kemudian hari telah diperbudak cinta menurut. Cinta itu suci. Cinta itu mutlak. Maka ia patuh, tidak bertanya lagi.

Akan tetapi itu masalah nanti. Jauh ketika Patrick telah mengenal si Pemuda, hapal mati tabiatnya, menghambakan diri pada sosoknya. Sekarang Patrick masih lugu. Masih ceria menghamburkan cinta.)

 

* * *

 

Pemuda itu gila.

Matanya hangat dan bersemangat, tapi sebayang obsesi kerap berkelebat. Bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya barangkali Lucifer itu sendiri.

Patrick melihatnya, kadang, menembus kostum si Pemuda yang banyak mengelabui orang-orang di tengah aktivitas biasa mereka. Jiwanya kotor. Jiwanya sakit. Keramahan dan keseruan khas remaja menghilang begitu saja kala Patrick jatuh di atas kasur, ditindih si Pemuda yang kesetanan mengejar nafsu. Kaus terlempar jauh-jauh. Celana melorot malu. Patrick engap; bukan begini yang ia mau. Pemuda gila tidak peduli. Ia suka menyiksa, suka membuat orang tersiksa. Akalnya hilang tiap kali Patrick bertemu ranjang—mengganas seperti anjing liar. Mulutnya bagaikan candu. Dan Patrick tidak berbicara soal kemampuan mengulumnya saja, ia juga bermaksud mengikutkan kata-kata kotor lagi menyenangkan yang sering pemuda itu bisikkan ke telinganya. _Aku cinta kamu_ , katanya. _Sangat sangat cinta sekali_ , tapi Patrick dibuat tersiksa. Tidak masuk akal. (Bukankah dia memang tidak masuk akal?) Patrick sakit hebat, dari anus merambat ke kepala, berputar di perut, membuat mual, namun tetap saja tubuhnya merespon dengan jeritan nikmat. Tubuhnya berkhianat.

Pemuda itu gila, tapi Patrick tetap saja cinta.

(Jadi siapa yang gila?)

 

* * *

 

Pemuda itu berbahaya.

Patrick tidak ingat kapan ia jatuh cinta. Si Pemuda tahu-tahu mengenalnya, sekejap mata dekat dengannya, tiba-tiba mencuri hatinya. Tanpa permisi Patrick dibuat sinting karena cinta. Diguna-guna, mungkin. Mata si Pemuda lebih jahat memikat dari sihir hitam, jadi bisa saja.

 _Paaattycaaaaaaakesss_ , lelaki itu bernyanyi riang tiap kali datang tak diundang. Patrick tidak begitu suka panggilan semacam tadi. Protesnya tidak didengarkan sama sekali, melambung jauh di atas telinga, kepala si Pemuda. Terbuang sia-sia. Patrick tidak suka tapi entah bagaimana sikap si Pemuda membuatnya makin jatuh cinta.

Ibunya memperingatkan, _lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari dia, Nak, aku tidak berpikir dia membawa pengaruh baik sama sekali_ , dan Patrick menanggapi dengan julingan mata. Kupingnya tuli mendadak.

Joe ikut-ikutan menasihati. _Patrick, kupikir kau harus meninggalkan dia sekarang. Lihat dirimu. Tertular gila. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan memengaruhimu sebegini banyak. Kau harus berhenti, bung—itu bukan cinta lagi, itu obsesi_. Patrick repot-repot mengulurkan jari tengahnya sebab, sungguh, dia tidak peduli. Tahu apa Joe soal hubungannya dengan pemuda bermata coklat? Orang luar lebih baik diam saja. Jangan sok tahu begitu.

Masih banyak yang berbaris, masing-masing seketika menjadi suci dan menawarkan petuah tak bermanfaat padanya. Patrick mendengus, tidak menerima barang sebiji lumatan kata. Dia tetap mendengarkan, memang, tetapi tidak ada yang ia acuhkan. Segala masukan terpental di pintu pendengaran.

Patrick mengabaikan seisi dunia. Sakit cinta. Terinfeksi pemuda berjiwa hina. Ia bermain dengan ular berbisa secantik permata; Patrick berdansa bersama iblis berkulit manusia.

(Susah memang membangunkan orang dari ilusi yang mereka suka.)

 

* * *

 

Pemuda itu pandai bermain kata.

Huruf disusun menjadi kata. Kata dibentuk menjadi kalimat. Kalimat bertelur cerita. Entah palsu atau asli, Patrick menikmatinya. Suka dengan cara si Pemuda merayapi pikirannya lewat berangkai kisah. Suka mendengar si Pemuda menderukan _cintacintacintasayangkasihcinta_ untuknya sekalipun itu palsu. Artifisial dan efemeral. Patrick pura-pura tidak peduli, menerimanya dengan suka cita di hati.

Kalau Patrick yang bermain kata, dia hanya bisa mendeskripsikan pemuda itu dengan jujur. _Rupawan, berbahaya, memikat. Matanya coklat teduh dan bibirnya merah tedas. Berkarisma sekuat maut. Kekanakan tapi dewasa. Lincah tapi observan. Enerjik tapi tenang._ Cuma sebatas itu kemampuannya berdeskripsi. Namun si Pemuda lain lagi. Patrick disebutkan sebagai 'biru sejati', sebagai ' _baby blues_ ', entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir biru dan Patrick cocok diasosiasikan. Pernah suatu kali ia menulis sebaris kalimat. Bunyinya: _trade Baby Blues for Wide-Eyed Browns_. Patrick kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? si Pemuda terkekeh, menyasar rambut Patrick untuk diacak pelan, lalu menjelaskan kalau itu definisi dari mereka berdua. Dari semua hubungan ini.

Kertasnya dibawa pulang, disimpan rapat-rapat. Dijadikan jimat. Patrick mengulang bait tersebut tiap pagi serupa doa sehari-hari.

 

* * *

 

Pemuda itu datang dan pergi.

Patrick dicari ketika ia patah hati dibuang gadis-gadis berambut pelangi suram, lalu Patrick dilupakan lagi begitu si Pemuda menemukan tambatan hati baru. (Patrick tidak bosan-bosan mengejarnya meski sudah dijatuhkan berkali-kali; tidak lelah memburu lelaki itu bahkan setelah sadar ia cuma dimanfaatkan.)

Seperti pada suatu hari di masa lampau, ketika ibunya pergi dan si Pemuda bertandang ke rumah, mengganggunya yang sedang berusaha konsentrasi mengerjakan PR matematika. Laknat. Susunan alfabet-angka kabur ke mana-mana kala napas hangat menyapa tengkuk.

“Trick.” Berat. Merayu. Sepenggal silabel itu saja sudah jelas apa maksudnya. Patrick mengerti; sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali.

“Jangan sekarang.”

“Ayolah,”

“Kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar?” tolaknya jengkel. “Tidak. Kubilang tidak ya tidak.”

Pemuda pujaannya tidak terima ditolak begitu. Sengaja menggesekkan badan supaya targetnya terdistraksi. “Sepenting apa sekolah sampai kau mengabaikanku? Biasanya juga kamu yang minta. Sekarang malah ditolak. Sok jual mahal, lunch box? Sudah besar dan terlalu berkelas untuk sesembahanmu ini?”

Berengsek. “Aku bukan barangmu. Kau tidak bisa memakaiku tiap kali kau ingin.”

“Memang bukan,” Pemuda itu mengendik. Mata berhias eyelinernya kelam dipenuhi hasrat. “Tapi kau milikku.”

Patrick tertawa pahit, konstan. “Aku bahkan _bukan_ kekasihmu. Cari pelacur, sana. Kau kan punya uang.”

“Tidak perlu menjadi kekasihku untuk jadi milikku, Trick,” ada sejejak desakan yang tertinggal di pola suaranya barusan. Si Pemuda kian mendorong, tubuhnya mendempet erat seolah ingin bersatu dengan Patrick—memang ingin. “Pelacur tidak ada yang enak. Kendur. Susunya sudah turun. Apa bagusnya? Tidak menarik sama sekali. Beda denganmu.”

Patrick tercekat. Diendusi, diciumi, digigit-gigit kecil—penghinaan. Dirinya bukan mainan. (Lantas kenapa kau masih mengikutinya ke mana-mana?)

“Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhmu, kan?” Patrick menutup mata. Napasnya mulai tidak karuan. “Masih bersih. Cuma sisa nodaku saja. Kamu sepenuhnya milikku. Tidak seperti para jalang yang tubuhnya dijadikan jajanan publik. Rambut sampai jempol kakimu, itu teritori pribadiku.”

Menutup mata, Patrick tidak sepenuhnya ingin melakukan ini. “Aku membencimu, dasar sial.” Tapi badannya jarang menurut. Lebih sering membangkang, apa lagi kalau menyangkut pemuda berhias eyeliner tebal. Selangkangan hina.

Pemuda yang dimaksud tertawa merayakan kemenangan kecil meski Patrick tidak mengaku kalah. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Stumphy Sayang.” Kalimatnya diembuskan panas, perlahan, dan Patrick percaya.

(Pelajaran nomor satu: jangan pernah percaya pada seorang pembohong.)

 

* * *

 

“Aku tidak mencintaimu,” ujar si Pemuda. Ia berbicara dengan santai, memainkan pensil di antara jemari, tapi dampaknya sekuat guncangan gempa. Patrick dilibas habis dengan segelintir kata.

 _Bohongbohongbohongbohongboh—_ “Kau bercanda,” tawanya lemah. Patrick benci dirinya sendiri.

Si Pemuda juga tertawa, tapi yang ini kejam dan mengejek. “Jangan naif, Trick. Kau benar-benar berpikir aku mencintaimu?” Vokalnya kasar laksana kayu yang belum dihaluskan. Dari sudut mata, ia melemparkan lirikan menghina. “ _Aku_?”

Patrick menggigit bibir. Jawabannya hilang ditelan sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa mengganjal; bagaimana bisa si Pemuda tetap bernapas dengan mudah?

“Aku cuma mau bilang itu. Jangan sakit hati,” Patrick mendengus. _Jangan sakit hati? Bangsat_. Si Pemuda pura-pura tidak mendengar dengusannya, memilih untuk berdiri. “Nah, sekarang urusanku sudah selesai. Kau masih akan ikut bandku, kan?”

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Patrick tidak pernah punya pilihan ketika dihadapkan dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda bajingan yang selalu memaksa, tapi tetap saja Patrick cinta. Gila.

Jadi Patrick mengangguk. Ekspresi bosan si Pemuda langsung cerah dihiasi senyuman. (Patrick melihat ke dalam iris coklatnya; gelap, tanpa emosi. Ekspresi palsu.)

“Bagus!” Ditangkupnya pipi Patrick, lantas bibirnya dicium dalam. Patrick tertegun. Kemudian ciumannya terputus tepat sebelum Patrick mulai membalas. “Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di latihan nanti, Rickster.”

_Apa-apaan? Kenapa ia dicium kalau tidak dicinta? Kenapa ia masih dipanggil Rickster kalau memang ia tidak dicinta?_

Si Pemuda meninggalkan Patrick dengan luka dan kebingungan. Melenggang keluar tanpa pamit pada sesiapa. Padahal ini rumah Patrick, ruangan tempatnya menghabiskan hari sejak masih sering mengompol, tapi ia tiba-tiba saja merasa terasing di lokasi antah berantah.

Patrick ingin menangis. Ingin meluapkan tumpukan nyeri yang terus menghantam dadanya tanpa henti. Tapi ia laki-laki, tidak menangis. Itulah didikan orangtuanya semenjak kecil; laki-laki harus kuat.

Maka dibanding menangis pilu, Patrick tertawa keras sembari menendangi lemari kayu dan menjatuhkan barang-barang. Membahana. Airmatanya tetap mengalir dan Mom akan segera naik memarahi sebelum sadar anaknya tertawa sambil bercucuran airmata, tapi Patrick sudah tidak peduli lagi.

 

* * *

 

Mom sedih. Teman-temannya mengasihani. Sisa manusia bergerak menjauhi.

Patrick berpaling dari semua.

Cinta itu agung. Suci. Mutlak. Bukankah cinta yang mengikat Mom dan Dad sampai sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya? Bukankah Patrick buah yang diberikan kepada mereka sebagai anugrah cinta? Patrick benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa ia ditentang. Dikekang. Dilarang menguber karunia Tuhan yang paling besar.

Mencintai si Pemuda tidak membuatnya gila, pun mengasihi yang terlewat batas atau sayang yang overdosis. Tidak ada dari itu semua yang membuatnya sinting. Patrick waras. Sewaras reporter di televisi atau badut yang sengaja menjatuhkan diri. Yang edan adalah orang di sekitarnya—tanpa henti mendoktrin pikiran, menggumamkan _astaga kasihan sekali masih remaja pun sudah gila_ di tengah-tengah bualan mereka tentang kecelakaan. Patrick tidak percaya, tentu saja, dan mereka menyebutnya gila. Akhirnya ia dikeram Mom di kamar, dipenjarakan di kubikel yang semakin asing semakin hari berlalu.

Mungkin ini yang namanya _folie à deux._ Pemuda itu pernah berbisik manis kepadanya mengenai ini— _folie à deux,_ kegilaan bersama. Mereka berdua sama-sama sinting. Si Pemuda bisa berdelusi ia tidak mencintai Patrick, sementara Patrick bisa berimajinasi pemuda yang ia puja juga mencintainya, dan sisa masyarakat boleh berilusi kalau salah satu dari mereka kojor ditabrak kerangka besi. Tidak ada yang salah. Bukankah seperti itu dunia bekerja? Seluruhnya dilingkupi paradoks; tidak ada yang benar, maka semua benar. Berkontradiksi.

 

* * *

 

Patrick mencintai seorang pemuda yang namanya berkibar di lingkungan musik _underground_ Chicago. Ambisinya adalah untuk menguasai dunia lewat musik, dan Patrick pernah setuju untuk mencapainya bersama-sama, tapi ternyata si Pemuda lebih dulu mati tanpa sempat mencecap sekadar rasanya jadi model kover majalah. Tertabrak mobil lain saat mengemudi sambil mabuk. Ha. Penguasa mana yang mati konyol macam begitu?

Ah, tapi toh Patrick tidak ambil pusing. Dia mana peduli. Pikirannya masih naif dan polos. Berjalan tanpa kelokan. Sederhana saja; Patrick mencintai seorang pemuda yang telah mampus, cintanya lebih panas dari surya dan lebih besar dari semesta, maka Patrick rela masuk liang kubur demi bertemu lagi dengannya. Buang nyawa. Biar saja ia dilempar ke neraka. Asal berdua, Patrick sungguh tak mengapa. Apa bedanya? Masih hidup pun ia sengsara menjilat cinta gadungan si Pemuda, batin fisik sama-sama lebam dihajar emosi. Neraka mana bisa lebih buruk. Mungkin saja nanti giliran Patrick yang tertawa-tawa menyaksikan Si Pemuda bonyok, lebur, gosong digoreng api. Siapa tahu, kan. Ia cinta mati pada si Pemuda. Sungguh. Namun itu tidak menepis fakta bahwa ia juga ingin melihat kekasih jiwanya membayar atas segala yang telah ia perbuat. (Bagaimanapun jadinya, Patrick akan tetap sayang. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa diubah.)

Atas nama cinta, Patrick menelan tiketnya menuju makam.

 

* * *

 

Ada seorang pemuda yang Patrick cintai hingga ke napas terakhirnya. Pemuda yang tetap Patrick berikan cinta sepenuh hatijiwaraga kendati mimpinya dicuri, dikunyah untuk dimuntahkan lagi. Pemuda yang namamukasegalanya masih membayangi relung hati yang sudah ia bohongi berkali-kali.

Ada seukir nama yang Patrick pikirkan di uluran napas terakhirnya; abjadnya bersusun sebagai Pete Wentz.

**Author's Note:**

> draf lama yang baru kelar zzz apalah runtah begini o)-( ~~ya ini cuma excuse saya buat nyiksa patrick fight me~~ dan saya ternyata masih belum get over ginasfs ngueng. happy 10th birthday, infinity on high! nggak kerasa udah 10 tahun ~~peterick jadian~~ ginasfs keluar hahaha. lagu penuh konspirasi hmmm /DIBUANG
> 
> ah, well, terima kasih sudah ~~buang-buang waktu~~ membaca!


End file.
